


Planetary

by noneveragain, this_is_a_name



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, Bottom Frank Iero, Frank Is From Mars, Frank and Gerard have sex, Frank is at gerards house, Frank is literally so innocent, Frank is too pure, Frank just needs to be protected, Frank loves nature, Frank smacks Gerard, Gerard beats up Frank, Gerard beats up people for fun, Gerard is from Earth, Gerards an angsty adult, Hickeys, Home Planet - Zorathron, Kinda Pastel!Frank, M/M, New planet - Zorathron, Palming, Planetary Eyes, Sexual Tension, Top Gerard Way, cheating sort of, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, lack of prep, manipulative gerard, my chemical romance - Freeform, top gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_a_name/pseuds/this_is_a_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone's eyes resembled a planet, Frank Iero was Mars and his soon to be love interest Gerard Way was Earth. Due to past battles of their ancestors, it is not permitted that Frank talk to people with Earth eyes, but Frank being the curious little fuck he is, just wants too. He craves being able to meet other, and Gerard fulfills his craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planetary Eyes

In a world where everyone's eyes resembled a planet, Frank Iero was Mars. His whole family having the same beautiful red eyes to symbolize the home planet of their ancestors were proud to show off their heritage by their bright red planetary eyes. It did nothing to their vision, just looked cool on the outside. There were those occasional people with plain brown eyes or plain coloured eyes and they always said they never knew what planet their eyes resembled, they were just born with them.   
  
Weird right?   
  
Frank always thought it was so cool to hear about his past ancestors and the stories his grandparents told him about their grandparents. One particular story always was really cool to Frank, it was just how their eyes became the way they were - how and why they resembled Mars.   
   
Frank's great grandfather and his great grandmother were basically superheroes back on Mars, way back when they were alive. Mars having been invaded by horrible creatures known as 'earthlings', they fought off everyone they could, but being only two people, they were unsuccessful. But the king of Mars, only known to Frank as Sir Wentz, bestowed a gift upon Frank's great grandparents, giving them as well as the people of Mars, the beautiful red sparkly eyes they now possessed.

Although the gift was only supposed to be for Frank's home planet, other places were hearing about it and decided to do the same thing. All of the planets jumped on the bandwagon soon after, even the earthlings.

Frank loved his eyes, he loved their uniqueness and he loved all of the other's eyes because they all had some sort of backstory and some sort of special quality to them. Frank so desperately wanted to meet someone with Earth eyes, his parents having told him that earthlings that invaded their planet and it was best for Frank to stay away from them, but after Frank and his family had moved to a new planet, Zorathron, and have seen all types of people here, Frank was beginning to crave seeing someone with earth eyes.   
  
They weren't necessarily boycotted by everyone, just certain people didn't like to mingle with them and usually people with Earth eyes were really mean and bullied others. They were super proud and cocky because their ancestors beat a lot of others. Of course this was a stereotype but it was mainly true. Some people with Earth eyes had started to wear sunglasses to hide their true eyes due to the stigma around the majority of the earthlings  
  
At Frank's school, there was few people with earth eyes, but they all seemed fairly nice. He hasn't chatted with them because he's super shy, but from what he's seen they don't seem like the monsters people usually made them out to be in their stories. Due to this he had begun to question what his parents had always taught him.  
  
That was also another reason why Frank really wanted to meet someone with earth eyes, because while they might've been born here but their eyes always stayed the way their parents eyes were. Usually whenever people have children, they would mate with people that have the same eyes as them so that they didn't have a child with different planetary eyes, but it has happened before and while to others the mixed eyes looked ugly and were even called 'disgraceful', Frank found them to be interesting, beautiful, attractive even.   
  
Frank loved meeting people with different eyes and his parents had no object to it, wanting their son to get out of his shell and become less shy before he fully enters adult hood in a year, they were only worried about Frank falling in love with someone who has different eyes than him. They knew about Frank's fascination with others' eyes and while they never voice their concern to Frank, they tried their best to drop hints and tell Frank that he should be with someone with Mars eyes and nothing else.  
  
That wasn't actually a huge limitation of choice on Frank's part. Next to Earth, Mars was the second most populated planet and Frank met more people with Mars eyes than anything else. Also the few Jupitar's and Venus' he has met were a delight. Usually the closer the planet to the sun, the more popular the eye colour. Frank has met people with different eyes and to Frank, they were all lovely; nothing like the brutes people portrayed them to be, this leading Frank to believe that people can and do change which only heightened his curiosity about the accurateness of the stories he was told.  
He often wondered if these stories were just myths, if the stories about all of the other planets being rude and disrespectful to other planets were fake. While they seemed reasonable and all fit together somehow, he just didn't think it made sense and never fully believed them, but he sure as hell love hearing them.

~~~~~~

**_"But why should we be blamed for their actions momma?.."_ **


	2. 2: In Which Gerard Hates Everyone Except Earthlings

Gerard Way hated his eyes. He loathed the fact that he had one blue, one green. He despised the fact that he had to wear sunglasses to cover up the fact that he was one of the unlucky few who had to be cursed with "earth" eyes. He hated those few days where he would forget to put on sunglasses and people would look at him like he was Satan on earth. In fact, he hated everyone's fucking eyes, he refused to see beauty in any of them.

It wasn't always this way mind you. Gerard can barely remember the time where he thought his, and everyone else's eyes, were the most unique, beautiful things in the world and how stupid and naïve he used to be. He used to love seeing them in the mirror and how many complements he used to get. He used to enjoy seeing everyone's diverse and creatively different eyes match how they where as a person.

Then it happened.  
It was just a normal day for Gerard. He was just walking home from school with his little brother Mikey, when a small group of about four Mars eyed people attacked them. Gerard only received a minor beating where as his poor brother was beaten half to death. Gerard some times still woke up in a cold sweat, remembering how much blood his brother was covered in and those choked out sobs and whines he made.

There was constant abusive words thrown to him after that, calling him a "Earth eyed freak" and a "home wrecker" but by far the worst thing he was called was a "dirty earthling". Oh lord did he hate that word. He was disgusted by what his ancestors had done to all the other planets and everything that reminded by what they did and he despised how the rest of the people from earth were blamed for it.

From that day on his mother would make him and his brother wear sunglasses to protect themselves from being constantly tormented so that maybe they could lead a normal life.

As if.

The doctors had refused to help Gerards younger brother simply because of the fact that he was cursed with Earth eyes and forced them to go to a dirtier and more unsanitary hospital where Mikey could have caught an infection. Stupid fucking Jupiter's, they where, in Gerards opinion, one of the worst planets there was. Just because they are the biggest planet they thought they should be treated as gods. Big fucking deal, it doesn't make them better than anyone, though they sure as hell acted like it does. That was the day Gerard had lost his trust for other planets other than Earth.

After learning this, Gerard started to put two and two together and realize he would never be accepted. He couldn't find work due to his fucking eyes. He got paid less than people with other planets in his eyes. He figured out why people wouldn't even look him in the eyes or smile at him when he walked past them. He couldn't believe how innocent and dumb he had been to how the world was around him.

It seemed like every planet eyed person despised Gerards eyes the same way he did, not that he could blame them. The only people who treated him like he was, well, normal, was the strange few who didn't have planets in their eyes, they were usually the most loyal and some of the only trustworthy people he had the privilege to meet. However, they are more rare than diamonds in a ruby farm, Gerard having only met about 3 in his lifetime, all of which leaving but one stayed, his current best friend Ray.    
~~~~~~~~~  
Surprisingly, there was actually a type of eye that Gerard loathed more than his own.

Mars.

Fucking Mars eyes. They were the ones that nearly killed his brother when he was very young. They are the ones who constantly berated him for being born this way. They are the ones who always have the higher power. You ever see a rich earth eyed person? No, because all the fucking Mars eyed people have taken it. They're the ones who always get paid more.

God did Gerard hate them.

For payback for what they did to Mikey, Gerard started to pick fights with the younger and weaker Mars eyes people. Every time he saw one walking down the streets he would have to hold himself back from breaking their legs, and would instead settle for giving them a black eye. Didn't matter to him if they where innocent or not, 

Serves them right.

He had earned himself a reputation for being one of the most feared people in Zorathron's capital for simply harming more innocent people than anyone else. He would do anything he saw fit to punish people for all the pain they had put him through.

However, he would not kill, he would get one of his "goons" to do it for him. Gerard had made a promise to Mikey that he would never take a life, no matter how much he wanted to. He would also never hurt someone who didn't have a planet in their eyes, as they had nothing to do with the war of the planets and got enough hassle thrown at them. It only seemed fair really.

I guess you could describe Gerard as a hitman for hire, if you didn't want murder on your conscious. That's how he made his living. People would just hire him and pay him to beat people up. And that's how he liked it, they wouldn’t give him any other type of job and he had to get out his anger one way or another, and it was better and more satisfying to be paid for it. No one was too hard for him to 'take down', as his friends would put it. His new client, however, had given him a challenge.

One of the most liked people currently on this planet.

Frank fucking Iero, the red eyed 'prince' himself.  
His ancestors where some of Mars greatest solders as he was clearly very proud and smug of what they had done. The bastard.

He was going to take great pride in beating that smug little shit into the ground.  
Gerard has seen Frank around many times before and honestly, he was disgusted by him. Frank was so happy and cheerful it was almost repulsive to Gerard. How could someone be so fucking happy? Like seriously dude come on.

What really ticked Gerard off was the way Frank constantly talked about how he loves everyone's eyes and how he just can't wait to meet someone with earth eyes. Gerard often scoffed whenever he heard people talking about meeting someone with 'earth eyes', like shut the fuck up we know you hate people with earth eyes.

But Gerard was going to make Frank's dream come true, he was going to go see Frank without his glasses so Frank can just see Gerard's eyes before Gerard has to blacken both of his. Gerard was more than ready for this job. He was more than eager, he was just waiting for his moment to strike, and his time is coming soon.


	3. The Fight

It was an average day for Frank, he was walking around the streets of his neighborhood taking in the beautiful purple trees and the blue grass he's come to love.  It was like he was caught up in his own little bubble that couldent be popped by the outside world.

Everything was so beautiful and so interesting to Frank, he couldn't help but spend so much time just simply gazing at all of the things in the planet he currently lived on.

It was all so pretty, so unique, so interesting. 

Frank loved nature. Frank loved looking at all of the interesting pieces of the planet, a smile always present on his face and while Frank didn't honestly know it yet, there was a pair of eyes, a pair of Earth eyes- hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, that were watching him from a far. 

They were watching him and plain disgusted at how interested and enraptured Frank seemed to be in nature, but of course with Frank being the happy go lucky boy he was, didn't notice the person staring at him with a scowl on their lips, he only noticed the beautiful plants and flowers he was looking at and touching.

Frank was actually happier today than the other days because his mother told him that he was going to see his grandparents in a few days!

Frank loved going to his grandparents house, not only for the stories they would tell him, but he genuinely enjoyed talking to them and telling them about how his life was going and what was happening. He knows he has limited time with them before they head off to Noran, the death planet. 

Noran was the planet people went to when they were going to die, when they felt ready to die, or when they wanted to die. Frank has seen the planet, but has never been there because well, he doesn't want to die just yet, or possibly ever! He often wondered how someone could get themselves into a situation where they wanted to die, Frank has always seen beauty in everything so it was hard for him to comprehend.

But on Zorathron you can live till the end of time if you wanted too, but you still have to deal with the effects of aging and such, that is unless Sir Wentz gives you special permission to head to Galida, the health planet, or more commonly known as the youth planet. There has only been one person that has gone there and they regained all of their health. It was one of Sir Wentz's best soldiers and it was in the midst of battle.

Sir Wentz has never let anyone go after that and it sent shivers down Frank's spine whenever he thought about it. But right now, no thoughts of that nature were filling his mind. All that was, was the beautiful nature surrounding him and how happy he was to be living on this planet. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the dark stranger remove his glasses and stride over to him.   

This was why Frank was so caught off gaurd when he felt a fist connect with his face right in the jaw. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground instantly, feeling another punch to the eyes. He scooted away and attempted to open his eyes, ready to scream at whoever punched him but instead of opening his eyes and being filled with rage and hate, the moment he locked gazes with earth eyes, Frank was mezmorized.

There was a man stood above him, startling bright red hair, dressed in tight black pants and a lose fitting t-shirt. In Franks hazy and freshly blackened eyes, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. The man had one bright emerald eye with shards of what looked like sunlight in it, with the other eye being a deep, rich ocean colour. Frank couldn't look away.

Seeing earth eyes for the first time made him completely lose all sense of what's happening, and just stared deeply and intriguingly into the attackers eyes, instantly feeling a deep attraction to the man. It was like he had been lifted out of his body and into space where all he could see was this beautiful planet.

"Y-you're beautiful," Frank stuttered out, staring into this mysterious attacker's eyes even more. The man looked surprised for a brief second before turning his open mouth into a deep scowl , punching Frank in the nose, making him fall to the floor again. Frank opened eyes gingerly to see the beautiful eyed man crouch down in front of him, brushing his hair behind his ear and leaning in close. Frank quivered in fear.

"Nice try princess."

The strange man stood up and began to walk briskly away, leaving Frank bewildered and curled up in a ball on the floor.

Frank was in a lot of pain, his nose was aching and a nearby bystander helped the hurt prince up and get home. Frank couldn't help but think about that man he saw. He was beautiful, truly beautiful to Frank. His eyes sparkled so beautifully, and the different colors were so unique, so attractive, Frank desperately craved to be with the man again, he wanted to talk to him and see how he is, but then again, he did just beat up Frank.

But why? Frank wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just looking at all the plants and enjoying the beautiful scenery around him, why did he deserve to get beaten up? He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Frank couldn't help but think that maybe the guy with earth eyes only beat up Frank because he had Mars eyes. Does this mean that the rumours about earth eyes are true?

Frank was considered a prince here on Zorathron, but he didn't really consider himself any higher than anyone else, but people still treated him differently, they treated him a bit more nicely than they would usually treat someone. But then why did that boy beat up Frank? What had Frank done to cause someone to have so much hatred that they'd actually beat him up?

~~~~~~~

The next day Frank was searching constantly for the boy with earth eyes he met yesterday. Well, not necessarily met, but still. He wanted to meet him, he was too enraptured in the boys appearance to want anything other than to meet him. He felt this strange urge pulling him towards the bright haired boy.

Frank was beginning to grow impatient, he wanted nothing more to than to meet this guy and the actual one time he was so close to meeting the strange man, he didn't notice him at all, didn't show any remorse for what he did, he didn't even look in Frank's general direction, despite Franks many attempts to get him to pay attention to him.

The boy with the earth eyes was really mysterious to Frank and that just increased Frank's fascination with him a thousand times more.


	4. In Which Gerard Yells At Frank But Frank Still Finds Him Beautiful

Gerard was sure someone was following him. Every where he went, he could feel a pair of eyes trained on him. It felt to him as though he had a cloud stalking him that only he could see. Gerard was not a man who scared easily, but even he would admit that it was freaking him out a lot more than he would like to admit. It was so creepy for him to think someone was watching him but who would want to watch Gerard? He lived a fairly boring life honestly.

Gerard usually carried himself around with a strong aura of terror, so he was used to people not looking at him, honestly he had become numb to it all. After 20 plus years of people doing this, it would be a surprise if he wasn't accustom to it, but not only was he just numb to it, he actually enjoyed it. Gerard was quite the sociopath and he knew it so the constant non-attention was fine with him. 

This was why Gerard felt a bit unnerved by this. I mean, who would want to look a trained hitman , who had shown a strong dislike to everyone, in the eye?

The cherry haired man was wandering casually down the street when he felt it again. The eyes. Those damn fucking eyes. It seemed like he couldn't go anywhere without those damn eyes watching him. He needed to escape this. He was going to put a stop to this, and this time he's ready.  
Gerard decided to make a quick, unplanned detour into his favourite coffee shop where he would catch his stalker once and for all.

He knew the drill by now. Sit down, order a coffee, wait precisely 15 minutes before heading to the bathroom. See who follows you and take them down. It had become somewhat of a habit he had picked up for whenever he would have to beat up someone. 

As per usual, Gerard didn't even need to order, as when he sat down he was greeted with a fresh steaming cup of coffee, just the way he liked it. What can I say? Sometimes being the most feared man in the city payed off. He gave the waitress a quick smirk and a wink before taking a sip and watching the door to see if his sweet little stalker decided to make an appearance. He waited his usual amount of time before heading into the bathroom and hiding behind the door. No one in their right mind would follow a crime lord into the bathroom.

The door suddenly opened and Gerard saw a man with deep ebony hair walk past him.  
Jackpot.

Gerard locked the door and smirked to himself before grabbing the back of the mans collar and pulled him towards his torso. The stalker squeaked and whimpered in response. He kind of reminded Gerard of a kicked puppy. This almost made him feel sorry for him.

Almost. 

~~~~~~  
   
"Why've you been following me?" The earthling growled into the back of his stalkers neck, causing the smaller one to whine.

"W-what do you mean" The stranger stuttered out. Gerard rolled his eyes and scowled against the back of his head. "Don't play dumb with me fucker, I know you've been following me. Don't act like I didn't see you watching me yesterday." Gerard snarled into the back of the mans skin before he roughly turned the stranger around and shoved him to the wall, finger tips digging into the mans soft skin before lifting his head and getting a good look at the man whos been following him.

Oh no.

"You!" Gerard gritted out. The younger man, whose name was Frank as Gerard remembered, looked back at him with his wide, scarlet eyes, spread out in pure fear. "You've been the one whos following me?" Gerard growled, his grip on the man's collar tightening.

Frank didn't reply, but instead kept his eyes trained on Gerards sunglasses. Honestly it was freaking Gerard out a bit, what is this little creeps fascination with eyes? Doesn't he know the pain that it causes Gerard daily?

"Have you?" The red haired man snapped at him, obviously peeved that the short man wouldn't answer him.

"Can I see your eyes again," Frank whispered, his eyes boring deep into Gerards soul, desperate to see Gerard's eyes once again. Those beautiful eyes. Gerard thought that Frank kept a surprisingly steady voice for someone who looked so scared. The man in question was at a loss for words, why would anyone want to see earth eyes? Especially a Mars person, doesn't he remember the war of the planets?

Frank must have noticed Gerard was distracted because before Gerard could protest, he found that his glasses had been ripped off his face. The bright eyes of the bathroom caused him to clasp his eyes shut for a millisecond before reluctantly opening them, staring darkly at Franks dark ruby eyes.

"What was that for prince boy?" He snarled at him. Once again, he found that Frank had lost himself in a trance whilst gazing into his eyes, Frank's expression softening as he started into Gerard's eyes, the blue and green orbs reflecting light in the most beautiful, making Frank actually smile a bit, Gerard was beautiful, and Frank would do anything to let him know that, but Gerard was getting angry, he hated whenever people ignored him. 

"Answer me!" He shouted at the short boy, hitting the wall above the mans head. Gerard thought that Frank resembled a deer who had just been caught  in headlight after that outburst and Gerard could have sworn he saw the small boy blink back tears from his dainty eyes. Frank opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it sharply when they were interrupted by a loud and very angry knock on the door. Gerard glanced  between the door and Frank and realized that he wouldn't get answers in here.

Without warning he grabbed Frank by the hand and began to drag him hastily out the bathroom and towards the exit of the coffee shop.

"W-where are we going? What are you doing?" Frank cried out. His captor ignored him and began to stuff him into the passenger side of his car before entering the drivers side and pulling away. The short man can honestly admit that he was completely and utterly terrified.

"Where are we going?" Frank asked again, his voice quaking. Gerard looked over to him and smirked at him. He leaned in close and whispered softly into Frank's ear, making him shudder. 

"Away from here."   
 


	5. Gerard Way - The Hot Guy Who Can't Take A Compliment

Frank was sitting in the car, just simply staring at Gerard. Gerard was fucking beautiful and Frank wasn't afraid to admit that, and he sure as hell was okay with thinking that, and while Gerard probably hates Frank so much, Frank couldn't help but just enjoy Gerard's looks. His skin was so beautiful, the pale glow being a beautiful contrast of Gerard's vibrant red hair and his eyes, fuck those eyes.  

In all of Franks short life, he can honestly say that he has never seen a pair of eyes that intrigued him as much as Gerards did. He couldn't find the right words to describe them. He didn't know why they fascinated him so much, but they did.

Frank was truly falling for Gerard and he didn't know what to do about it. He was in love, and it was amazing. But, Frank could sense that Gerard didn't feel that confident in his looks. He had such a negative aura that would come off him that made Frank think he was negative about himself as well. As Frank was thinking this, he looked over to Gerard out of habit and noticed he was looking quite annoyed.

  
"You're beautiful.." Frank whispered, seeing Gerard's cheeks tint pink at the small compliment, Frank immediately being filled with some sense of pride that he actually got Gerard to get embarrassed by only using his words.

  
"Oh really?" Gerard purred, trying to hide his embarrassment by using some form of sex talk, wanting to drive the attention to Frank and not him.

  
"You're pretty sexy yourself." Gerard smirked, Frank releasing a small groan at the sheer tone of his voice. This guy though Frank was hot. Holy shit, score!

  
Gerard pulled over in a parking lot that was pretty deserted, no cars there except theirs, and while Frank was kind of turned on right now, he was still kind of scared because Gerard could seriously harm Frank if he wanted too and that's just a tad bit scary. Frank had heard the stories surrounding Gerard, due to living in such a small city and he would have to admit that he was a bit terrified.

  
Frank turned to Gerard and Gerard faced him, a smirk present on his face. "Mm Frankie, you're so sexy." Gerard practically moaned, sticking his hand over to run his finger down Frank's arm making him shudder because fuck - Gerard was touching him in a way that wasn't violent. 

  
"I mean fuck you are too sugar.." Frank pitched in, trying to be sexy but seeing Gerard's facial expression fall slightly, before Gerard leaned in and while Frank was hoping for a kiss, he wasn't objecting to this either. Infact, he was welcoming it with open arms.

  
Gerard latched his lips onto Frank's neck, being at an awkward angle because they were in a car, but still started sucking, leaving impressive hickeys on Frank's neck and leaving the shorter man withering in pleasure and aching for more.

  
Frank was in fucking heaven right now. He never knew hickeys felt so good, in fact - he thought they'd hurt but no, far from it. Gerard's mouth sucking on Frank's neck felt better than anything Frank has ever experienced before and he could feel the blood rush to his lower half, his cock swelling rapidly at the simple sensation of what Gerard was doing. God, Frank was so inexperienced.

  
"You have such a pretty mouth," Frank panted out before Gerard finally pulled his mouth off of Frank's neck, satisfied that he had left a good amount of hickeys there, along with the major tent in Frank's jeans.

  
"You're so fucking hot Frankie," Gerard groaned leaning over and licking the shell of Frank's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and biting gently.

  
Frank shouldn't have been so turned on by this and he knew that full well, but he just couldn't help it, he wanted Gerard, in both a sexual way and a romantic way. He wanted to feel Gerard and making Gerard feel good.

  
"Fuck!" Frank moaned, his head thrown back as Gerard palmed him harshly through his jeans, sucking on the now exposed column of Frank's neck. The overwhelming sensations Frank was feeling made Frank weak at the knees, his arms shaking and small gaps leaving his mouth whenever Gerard sucked particularly hard at a certain place.

  
"Feels so good." Frank groaned, his hand tangling in Gerard's hair and just holding it, the soft strands clutched desperately in Frank's hand as if that was going to keep Gerard doing what he was doing.

  
"You're so fucking pretty Gerard," Frank moaned before continuing, his back pressing uncomfortable against the door of the car but not even caring at this point, "So fucking gorgeous, mmm, fuck me..." Frank was way past the point of desperation, he needed Gerard to fuck him like he needed to breathe.

  
Gerard hated when people complimented him. He fucking hated it and right now should've been no exception and Gerard had every right in his mind to punch Frank and knock his teeth out, but he didn't because while he still hated the compliments, his cock sure didn't. With every sweet nothing Frank would mumble, Gerard could feel a stir in his jeans and while he wish it wasn't happening, he was falling for Frank and he was falling hard and falling quick.

  
He pulled off from Frank's neck and removed his hand from Frank's crotch leaving the tattooed man very turned on and confused. "Why'd you stop.." Frank panted, staring into those beautiful fucking eyes once again, losing himself in a trance those blue and green irises could put him in. 

  
"Stop complimenting me." Gerard growled, the sentence sound much more stupid out loud than it did inside his head.

  
Frank was fucking confused. Why doesn't Gerard like being complimented? It's supposed to make him feel good about what he's doing but it's not and that's as fucking confusing to Frank because whenever Frank would have sexual encounters with people, and lets face it, he's still about as pure as a fucking nun, he would always compliment them and they always loved it, so why was Gerard different?

  
"Why don't you like compliments bab- Gerard?" Frank stammered, running his fingers through his hair, his cheeks flushed as he glanced up to look at Gerard.

  
"No." Gerard stated sternly, his stone cold gaze locking with Frank's but instead of seeing the pure terror he had grown accustomed to seeing in everyone's eyes, he saw something else.

Something like...Love? Frank truly had fallen in head over heels in love with Gerard and while it seems so unreasonable because they had just met, Frank can't fucking help the feelings he has for this man. It was like love at first sight.

Literally.

  
"Gerard, you're beautiful, and I'll stop saying that if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I just - I just want you to know how I feel about you. I don't feel just plain lust, I actually want to get to know you and make you happy and I know this is crazy but I can't even fathom-"

  
"Hush we'll talk about this when we get to my house." Gerard responded coldly, backing out of the parking space and driving again. Frank simply turned his head out the window and felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He knew it. Of course Gerard didn't feel the same way, he just wanted a quick fuck and that's all Frank was, that's all he ever fucking was. Frank guessed that he should at least make the most out of it.

Gerard was kicking himself in the drivers seat. Stupid idiot. He can't let himself fall for someone, let alone a prince like Frank. He's too pure, he doesn't know the pain Gerard faces daily. Gerard needed to let this poor guy go. Fuck him and run. Give him what he wants and let him leave.

_**I mean, who would ever fall for an earthling?** _

 

 

 


	6. Frank Gets Feisty

The rest of the ride was done in complete and utter silence and in all honestly it was unnerving Frank just a little bit. He looked over at Gerard he saw him gripping the steering so tight that his knuckles have turned white. His usually stunning eyes had glazed over in what seemed to be pure anger. Frank took this short moment just to look at Gerard and wonder why this incredible man would hate himself with such a fiery passion. Frank has never seen someone who intrigues him this much.

Frank had been courted by many men and women but he had never felt any attraction to them, He an admit that they were good looking sure, but in his mind, they were all a bit boring. He always longed for something he had never seen before in a person, something _magical_.

I guess that's what Frank would describe Gerard as. Something magical. He had never felt this way about someone before, but they had barely even spoken more than a few sentences together, but Frank _felt_ something.

Gerard caught him staring at him again and scowled harshly.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" The cherry haired man spat at him. Frank opened his mouth to speak but Gerard cut him off. "And don't go spouting that 'You're beautiful' bullshit because im not buying it. All you're doing is edging yourself just that little bit closer to death and trust me, I'm a man of my fucking word." Gerard finished his little rant with a glare at Frank dead in the eye. "Do you fucking understand me?"

Frank gulped and nodded quickly, turning his head to face out the window just to avoid that deadly stare and they spent the rest of the journey in silence yet again.

Honestly Frank didn't fully understand why Gerard didn't want Frank to compliment him. Has Gerard been blind to his looks? Gerard was fucking _gorgeous_ and Frank was confused as to why he didn't think the same about himself.

The car abruptly turned and pulled into a rather large house where Frank assumed his captor lived. Gerard stormed out the car, slamming the door loudly and leaving Frank to dash after him helplessly. When they both arrived inside the house, Gerard indicated for Frank to follow him into his kitchen. He practically shoved the shorter man into a chair and stood in front of him.

"Listen here kid and listen good" He said, running his hands through his bright red hair. "You need to stay away. I mean it. I'm not a force to be reckoned with. You don't want to get yourself caught up with a guy like me."

"But Ge-" Frank tried to talk, but Gerard cut him off.

"Let me speak! You have your whole life set out in front of you, don't waste your time with someone like me. Trust me when I say that it is _not_ worth it. Go live your life and stop fucking following me."

Frank stared back at Gerard open mouthed. "What makes you think I want to stay away from you?" He shot back. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you think I haven't met your type of people before?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gerard scowled at Frank.

"You just want to meet a person with earth eyes and come along for the ride but leave when things too deep for you to handle. Been there, done that, got the postcard." Gerard laughed. "Its not my job to amuse you"

Frank stood up, obviously furious and outraged at the accusation.

"How dare you!" Frank spat out. "What makes you think i'm like all these other people you've met?"

Gerard scoffed. "Oh I'm sorry princess, forgive me, did I hurt your poor wittle feelings?"

"Fuck you!" Frank shouted, before continuing, "just shut the fuck up Gerard! You don't know shit about me!"

"Make me." Gerard smirked.

Now it was Franks turn to scowl at Gerard.

"You know, if you spent as much time listening to people as you did with judging the shit out of strangers, maybe you would fucking realize and get it into your thick skull that the world is not as shitty as you think it is, and maybe things have changed since the 'old days'."

Gerard outright laughed at that little outburst.

"Aw princess, are you really as dumb as you look. Oh boo hoo, my names Frank Iero, I was raised on caviar and gold, everyone loves and worships me because I'm a li-"

Frank had it. He _fucking had it._ He placed a hard firm smack on Gerard's face, rage fueling his motions as he instantly regretted his decision, but in the moment he didn't, he was raging and Gerard was mocking Frank which just enraged the smaller man.

The silence that followed was deathly. You could actually feel the tension surrounding them. Gerard slowly turned to face Frank, his expression unreadable.

"Get out." Gerard stated coldly, a hand going up to touch the spot Frank had smacked.

"W-what?" Frank stammered, regretting his decision immediately and having the sudden urge to rush up and kiss Gerard's cheek, wanting to make it all feel better.

"I said get out!" Gerard practically snarled making Frank feel a bit feisty and cross is arms.

"No." Frank simply stated, standing his ground in front of Gerard who could feel tears prick at the back of his eyes because _fuck -_ that was a hard smack.

"I didn't give you a choice." Gerard growled, not used to people not obeying him whenever he asked them to do something.

"I don't fucking care. I'm not leaving." Frank argued watching as Gerard glared at him.

"Fine, see if I care!" Gerard screamed, throwing his hands up in defeat and running to another room, slamming the door with all his might as Frank just stood there in the living room, stunned at what had just happened.

Gerard was so fucking hormonal. He went from beating up Frank, to teasing Frank sexually in the car, to now screaming at Frank to leave his house because Frank complimented him? Something was fucking wrong with Gerard, but who was Frank to say that there was? He was pretty fucked up as well. 


	7. Frank Is A Sweetheart

Frank was left standing there in the middle of his captor's living room, just merely standing there and contemplating why he didn't leave when Gerard gave him the opportunity too. But Frank just didn't want to leave honestly, he wanted Gerard to like him, fuck he was  _desperate_  for Gerard to like him because Frank was obsessed with the man because of his eyes and it all became so much more. 

Frank's mind began to wonder to when Gerard was mocking him because he was a prince. Frank does understand what had happened back in the past with Earth and Mars, but why should the new generations be blamed and stereotyped as being the same as their ancestors? 

Yes people knew Frank was a prince because of his families past, but now when Frank thinks about it, isn't Gerard a prince too? Frank remembers hearing a tale from his great grandparents about how there was a King and Queen of Earth, and how the King had assigned everyone on with Earth eyes, but he assigned his family and all descendants of him with one blue and one green eye.

Frank's mind clicked. Did Gerard know he was a prince? If he did why was he having so much resentment against Frank because he was a prince? What was the difference other than the planets? Usually, as Frank's grandparents would tell him, prince's and king's and families of royalty would always get along with each other, but why was Gerard acting differently?

Frank has seen other people with earth eyes and none of them looked like Gerard's so Frank assumed that Gerard was part of the royal family. While Frank wants to ask Gerard if he really is part of the royal family, or if he had has any royal ancestors, but he doesn't want Gerard to freak out and right now he was pretty pissed in his room because of what happened earlier.

Frank was thinking about asking Gerard because it had been all of ten minutes since Frank smacked him and Frank was thinking that maybe Gerard would accept his apology now and maybe open up to Frank a bit more like Frank wants.

~~~~~

It took all of Frank's courage and every ounce of confidence in his body to force himself to the front of the door in which Gerard had went into earlier after their little 'fight'. He kept thinking about him knocking and then Gerard just beating the living shit out of him because Gerard was very, very capable of doing it.

But, even with the consequences presented in front of Frank, he still brought a hand up to knock on the door, hearing a small sleepy grunt from the person on the other side. Had Gerard been sleeping this whole time? Maybe sleeping was a way for Gerard to cope, even though you should never go to bed angry because it makes the anger last longer. Frank chuckled to himself when he thought about that. "Maybe that's why he's so pissy." He giggled to himself before grabbing a hold of the handle and opening the door, seeing a naked Gerard tucked under a blanket sleeping away.

Frank walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Gerard." He stated simply, immediately snapping the red head out of his slumber. "What Frank?" He groaned, turning over so now his back was facing Frank.

"C'mon, get up I want to talk to you." Frank pleaded, moving slightly closer to Gerard and shaking his shoulder, making the red head turn more until both of his shoulders were touching the bed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Gerard stated simply, making fake snoring sounds to try and tell Frank to get the fuck out of his room.

"Gerard c'mon please. Real quick and I'll leave and get out of your life forever. I just want to understand somethings before I go and if anyone asks you beat me up and I cried and whatever the fuck you want to make up, just please." Frank begged.

Gerard finally gave in, sighing as he sat up on his bed, his bare chest on display for Frank's eyes who were desperately trying to look at Gerard's face instead of the beautiful milky expanse of Gerard's skin that was showing beautifully in contrast to the black blanket. 

"When I was a young boy, my grandfather would tell me stories about the battle of the two planets and he told me something that I just had remembered a few minutes ago and-"

"Fucking hell Frank get to the point, I'm tired." Gerard whined, a sleepy growl laced in with his words as Frank tried to think about what he needed to say to get the answers he wanted.

"Are you a prince?" Frank eventually spat out, thinking just to get on with it and ask straight out instead of having to beat around the bush until he got an answer.

Gerard immediately shut his eyes and rubbed them with the inside of his hands. "Well ya' caught me. Yes I'm a fucking prince  but no one gives two fucks about Earth's prince's ,its all about Mars and Venus. No one gives a loving flying fuck about Earth's royalty because we were the fucking bad guys of the whole solar system. Is that fucking all?" Gerard snapped.

"Y-yeah sorry I just I wanted to know." Frank apologized, watching Gerard's facial expression soften slightly. "I'll go now, I mean you're the one who forced me here but now you want me out so I guess I'll leave." Frank said before getting up and starting to move towards the door at the end of Gerard's bedroom. 

What the fuck was Frank to do? He found out what he wanted to know and he did promise that he would leave as soon as he got the information he wanted, and well - he did.

"Wait!" Gerard shouted quickly, standing up from his bed and attempting to run after Frank in only his boxers. "Don't go.." He trailed off, placing a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Are you fucking serious Gerard? Make up your damn mind!" Frank spat out, anger showing in his facial expressions. Frank was so confused. First Gerard takes him basically like a fucking prisoner and throws him in a car and then asks Frank to leave, and when Frank's about to leave Gerard doesn't want him to go. What kind of fucking drugs was this guy on?

"I know, I know I just - fuck I'm sorry Frank." Gerard sighed out, and Frank swore he saw a few tears escaping from the older mans eyes. Was Gerard actually crying? Did he actually fucking apologize to Frank? Was Frank dreaming? The guy who literally fucking threatened to kill Frank not too long ago is now apologizing and crying. What the actual fuck is going on?

"Look i’m sorry, I don’t mean to come off as rude." Gerard sniffled, tears already coming out of his eyes and staining his face. "It's just, fuck, its just the way i was raised. I grew up realising that in this world, its kill or be killed. People like me have no place."

The mere sight of watching Gerard cry was shooting daggers through Frank's heart. Gerard looked absolutely heart breaking when he was crying and Frank wanted to just kiss him and tell him everything was okay, but he knew that he couldn't.

"Shh, listen, it's okay really." Frank said, settling on telling Gerard that instead of acting on his urges and kissing him.

"No it's fucking not. I just I had a mission for beating you up and I was so disgusted because you were from Mars and then you follow me and I just- why are you so fucking perfect all the fucking time!" Gerard sighed, wiping his tears away with his hands. 

"Gerard, stop I'm not. I'm just nice to people." Frank cooed, rubbing small circles on Gerard's back in a weak attempt to calm the crying redhead.

"You fucking are. You have everything, you're fucking sweet, nice, you care about nature, people like you should be rude and snobbish, but you're so nice, I don’t get it."

Frank laughed slightly. 

"Still! You're better than me in every way. In fact, a lot of the people that I beat up are. That's kind of why I beat them up. It's stupid and sociopathic I know, but that's the way I've always acted." Gerard sniffled, looking up at Frank.

"Gee, it's fine, you just - if you want to be a better person you have to change the way you act and respond to certain things, and I can help you with it all." Frank smiled, threading a hand through the redheads hair, the simple touch relaxing Gerard instantly. 

"I know but I don't know how to change. This is what I've grown up doing and it's all I know." Gerard said, pushing his head back slightly into Frank's touch a bit, wanted more of Frank's hand stroking his hair because hell, it felt so relaxing. 

"I can help you. That's why I'm here. I'll make you feel better and do better and be better. I promise." Frank smiled, having thrown all of the memories of Gerard beating Frank up away and focused on this new mission he now had, making Gerard Way a good person, a better person. 

"Really?" Gerard sniffled a smile breaking out on his lips as Frank simply enjoyed how beautiful it looked on Gerard's face. 

"Trust me." Frank wiped away Gerard’s tears and pulled him in for a hug.

  
~~~~~~~

  
_**Gerard was grateful that Frank could not see his face, as if he could, he would see the hitman’s tell-tale smirk.**  
 _


	8. The Door Slammed In His Face - Literally

To say that Gerard Way was smart would be an understatement. He knew how the human mind worked. He knew how malleable it was and he know how to twist and pull it to bend it to his will. In fact, one would say that he enjoyed manipulating the mind and fucking people up.

That's just who he was.

That's why Gerard Way was currently sat on a comfy leather couch, pretending to sob his poor heart out and being comforted by his naive acquaintance, having trained himself to cry on cue for situations like this.

"Shhh Gee, honey, its okay! We can work through this." Cooed the younger man. Gerard resisted rolling his eyes and gag at the pet names. He covered it with a short sniffle and wiped away the little tears that were forced out of hi . God, if Gerard knew that messing with this kid would involve all these fucking pet names, he would have bailed before hand.

"I-I just wish I knew how to change myself." He sobbed out, covering his face with his hands. The red haired man shook his shoulders just to add effect. He could sense the younger mans heart melting and he smirked internally.

"I can help you, you're not alone in this!" Frank said, rubbing his hands up and down Gerards back, in an effort to comfort the crying man. Frank could feel his heart burst with every choked out sob that the beautiful red haired man whimpered out. He had no idea how to help Gerard and he felt so useless.

The little pity party was interrupted by Franks phone going off. Franks cheeks flushed bright pink at his embarrassing ringtone that his asshole best friend programmed into it when he was asleep. Gerard let out a weak giggle and looked up just as the younger man answered it.

"Hello?"

"Frank Anthony Iero!" Bellowed a voice from the inside of the phone. Frank grimaced and held it at arms length.

"Momma?" He asked timidly.

"Where the hell are you? Me and your father have been worried sick and you kept your grandparents waiting! What have you got to say for yourself?"

Frank slowly put the phone back up to his ear before speaking.

"Momma, im sorry! I just got caught up with something!"

"With who?" His mom yelled.

Frank glanced over at Gerard, who appeared to have stopped crying.

"Someone I met."

"Frank! You know how me feel about you meeting new people after last week! How can you be so reckless?" She screeched into the phone, Frank and Gerard both cringing at the loudness of her voice.

"But Momma!" Frank whined, feeling a bit embarrassed about acting like a five year old around Gerard.

"No buts! Get your ass over here right now young man!"

Frank sighed deeply.

"Yes Momma" He hung up and looked over to Gerard, who was struggling to hold back his laughter but failed miserably.

"So, she sounds...Lovely" Gerard snickered. Frank rolled his eyes and slumped down next to him and rubbing his eyes with the back off his palms. "Tell me about it." He sighed.

It was silent for a few minutes before Gerard spoke. "I guess you should go then, you dont want to make her any madder."

"Madder's not a word Gee."

"Shut up." Gerard groaned.

Frank giggled before standing up and walking towards the door, Gerard following behind him. He turned and smiled back at the red head.

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

Gerard pretended to look sad and went in for a hug. Frank gladly let the man in for a warm embrace. Frank closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy it for the brief few seconds it lasted for.

When they finally pulled back, Frank leaned in for a kiss, but Gerard was already ushering him out the door.

"I'll see you aga-" The door shut. "Sometime.." Frank trailed off, feeling his heart slowly break from having the door slammed in his face - literally.

Gerard was on the other side of the door laughing, and laughing pretty hard I may add. He thought it was so fucking hilarious how easily Frank was being manipulated by Gerard and Gerard was loving every fucking second of it.

While in the back of Gerard's head he knew that he probably shouldn't be doing this to poor Frank, he couldn't help it.

Frank was so fucking gullible and Gerard loved the feeling of having someone wrapped around his finger.

Frank was so in love with Gerard and Gerard fucking knew it but he used that to his advantage.

He saw how much it hurt Frank to see Gerard hurt, how much it effected Frank whenever Gerard felt something other than happy and that was something he could use for himself.

Call Gerard a sociopath, call him a psychopath, call him whatever; it won't change his ways, and this little 'journey' he and Frank are about to go on so Frank can help Gerard get better, or so he thinks at least, is going to be way more fun for Gerard.

Gerard remembers going this to another guy before. A tall guy named Stan.

Fuck it was so amazing for Gerard.

He got sex, money, attention, everything he wanted.

Then he was able to send the guy away off on some stupid errand and when the guy came back, Gerard wasn't there because he moved his house.

Okay I know why you're thinking, I totally fucked up that last sentence right? There's no fucking way someone could just move a house right? Wrong.

Being prince of a planet not only has bragging rights and few other perks that really don't do shit for anyone but boost their confidence and stroke their ego, it also gives them incredible powers.

For instance, moving a house from one place to another was actually quite an easy task for Gerard and he was already thinking about where his next place to move will be considering the fact he didn't want to be with Frank longer than he had to.

Gerard just wanted quick fucks, money, and all the attention Frank could give to Gerard.

That's what he was getting already.

The attention, the constant attention that made Gerard so happy.

I mean, Gerard was pretty fucking hot okay, there's no way Frank could go a week with Gerard's teasing without wanting to fuck him, but who doesn't want to fuck or be fucked by Gerard?

Gerard was honestly slightly proud of himself for leading the boy on this far, but he wanted more from Frank, he needed more.

Gerard was a cold and soulless man, and he knew it very fucking well, but he was okay with it.

Besides, it makes him happy and that's all that matters. 


	9. In Which Frank Gets His Heart Broken

Gerard was bored. Mind-numbingly bored. While Gerard had been fucking around with Frank's emotions and well being, he hadn't had the chance to do what he loved most and quite frankly, its taking its toll. Two whole weeks without sex and Gerard was feeling more than just frisky. He needed someone. Just a simple hook up you know?

Gerard considered fucking Frank, but it'd show Frank that Gerard was somewhat actually attracted to him. Gerard was attracted to Frank, but he wouldn't let himself believe it.

He has had dreams about him and Frank being together and fucking even, but he usually brushed them off with his brain just trying to make him think he has feelings for Frank.

Gerard was keeping up this whole facade that he actually cared for Frank, but he was hoping that Frank was still clueless as to Gerard's validity when expressing his emotions.

Gerard will eventually use Frank for sex and he knew that already, but just not yet. He wanted Frank to think that Gerard cared about him so that the sex will be good, and when Gerard was done with Frank, he can just leave.

Gerard knew it was going to take a lot before Frank would trust Gerard to have sex with him, but Gerard was pretty sure that he was more than halfway there considering what happened in the car the other day. Frank was desperate and Gerard knew it.

Gerard was honestly getting sick of the feeling of his right hand. He needs to feel connected with someone and get out all the pent up sexual frustration he's had to deal with out.

But Gerard just couldn't find someone who was willing to have sex with him because of Gerard's little rules he had during sex.

There was no kinky shit, he just always said not to call him beautiful or compliment in general and he remembers having only been with maybe three guys that were willing to do that, but he didn't really have a good time with them because he felt like they weren't as into it as he was.

There was also that large group of people who would turn and run at the sight of earth eyes, but I digress.

Tonight he was going to go out, he was going to have some fun for once and actually live his life like he should.  
The whole Frank situation will have to wait.

~~~~~~~~~

The lights were flashy and the music was so fucking loud Gerard is probably going to go fucking deaf if he were to stay there any longer but he was fine with it. In fact - he loved it this way. Brought back old memories of when Gerard was a pole dancer at the night club he was currently at.

He actually really enjoyed that job. It paid well and he had sex a lot. He had to bottom a lot though which was something he honestly didn't favor doing, but he still went along with it.

He was currently sat on a dusty old bar stool with his sunglasses on, looking around for the nearest guy that looked like he needed a quick good fuck in his life. Luckily for Gerard, he didn't have to wait long.

One young man caught Gerard's attention though; he was about Gerard's age, tall and thin with some straight black hair and a pretty face that had Gerard's mouth watering. He was fucking hot.

Gerard sauntered over to the man who was downing what looked like his third shot.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Gerard purred, placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. The young man's head shot up and looked at Gerard with his pair of beautiful, dark brown doe eyes. Gerard took off his sun glasses and gazed at the young man.

"Uh... Hi"

Gerard smirked. Total bottom. Just the person he was looking for.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mm, you like sucking cock don't you?" Gerard moaned, his hands gripping the guys hair slowly pushing him down in a silent plea for more. Gerard has had his dick sucked many times in his life, and this was one of the best.

The man told Gerard his name was David but Gerard honestly could care less and he actually forgot so he used random pet names that usually worked on his other one night stands.

David moaned around Gerard's cock in response making the vibrations send shivers down Gerard's spine.  
Gerard really fucking needed this. It's been a while since he's done anything remotely sexual with anyone - other than that time in the car with Frank of course.

"I'm gonna come," Gerard whined, pulling the man's mouth off of his dick , looking at how the spit was dripping down David's chin obscenely.

"Lay down baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Gerard purred, watching as the man laid down on the bed, spreading his legs as much as he could.

"Ready for my cock huh?" Gerard asked grabbing the lube from the side of the bed and coating two of his fingers, them easily slipping inside of David.

"D-don't need prep." David panted, his chest heaving as Gerard's lip twitched upward into a smirk, putting an extra amount of lube on his cock just to make sure he didn't hurt the kid.

"Ready?" Gerard panted, the head of his cock placed at the entrance of his one night stand.

"P-please.." David moaned, his voice sounding so fucking wrecked which only increased Gerard's arousal exponentially.

He slowly pushed in, his eyes squeezing shut in pure bliss as he felt the tightness of the other man envelope his entire body and he couldn't help but moan at how fucking good this felt.

"Fuck, s-so tight.." Gerard gasped, bottoming out finally, his hips thrusting gently as he felt David buck his hips up slightly.

"M-move fuck," David panted, his head throw back ad his mouth agape.

Gerard was thrusting in at a fairly slow pace, trying desperately to drink in all the sensations he was feeling so he could use them at a later time if he needed them.

Since it had been a while since Gerard had a good fuck, he could already feel his release rapidly approaching, the burning pressure in his stomach coiling slowly. It was almost perfect.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Frank saw Gerard, who he thought liked him, fucking someone else.

Gerards head shot up at the sound of the door opening. He can honestly say he has never seen a man look so betrayed and broken.

"What the fuck?" Frank cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he rushed out of the house.

"Frank! fuck! Wait." Gerard cried, pulling his boxers on quickly, yelling at David to leave, and dashing after the shorter, and now crying man.

"Frank please, let me explain!" Gerard called out, cursing himself in his head know that its going to be much harder keeping up the charade now.

Frank turned around sharply, his cheeks stained by tears, his face twisted in pain from the betrayal.

"What could you possibly say to me now?" His voice was dull, lacking in emotion. It made Gerard's heart pang with guilt.

Frank looked so wrecked and broken and Gerard wasn't one to get emotional, especially with someone who he's just using, but the sight of Frank like this was causing him to feel tears develop.

"Frank, fuck, I'm sorry! I had a moment of weakness, I lost it. Frank, I'm so sorry." Gerard sighed, fake tears mixed with a few real ones running down his face.

"I thought you liked me?" Frank asked, his heart breaking slightly from seeing Gerard cry, but he also couldn't help but think that Gerard deserved it.

"I do baby, I do, I just had a moment of weakness. I just needed a quick fuck to get over some of thi-" Gerard was cut off by seeing David scurry out of the house and drive away in his car.

"Who was that?" Frank asked, his eyes filling up with tears once again.

"Some dude I met at a bar, he means nothing to me baby." Gerard explained, wiping away Franks tears and silently praying Frank was going to buy it.

"Why didn't you just call me instead? I would've helped." Frank said softly, looking up into Gerard's eyes.

Those fucking beautiful eyes that Frank still couldn't get enough of. Gerard knew this well and made sure his eyes were open a bit wider than normal so Frank could see them more clearly and once again fall back to Gerard.

"I didn't want to rush you into anything. By the way, why did you come without calling?" Gerard asked, chuckling softly in a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

"I left my phone charger here and I couldn't call because my phone was dead." Frank answered, running his fingers through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut for a second.

"Frankie?" Gerard asked, tilting Frank's head towards him, both of them gazing into each other's eyes. Gerard leaned in and pressed their lips together, a quick peck before pulling away.

"C'mon baby, let's go inside."

Frank knew he shouldn't have gone back in. He knew this was a major red flag and he should've left and stopped talking to Gerard right then and there - but he just couldn't. He liked Gerard too much to even think about leaving.

Frank was blinded by love and he knew it very well. He knew that eventually this was going to come back to him and he would eventually have to deal with whatever the fuck Gerard throws at him next, but for now, he was willing to deal with it.

Frank can't remember a time when he wanted someone so badly. He didn't just want to be with Gerard, he craved it. He wanted to be the reason Gerard smiled, he wanted to be the reason Gerard laughed, he wanted to be Gerard's happiness.

All he wants is what he can't have.


	10. Gerard Finally Gets What He's Wanted Most From Frank

Gerard and Frank were sitting at the edge of Gerard's bed, Gerard still being in his boxers with a persistent erection that just wouldn't go down no matter what he thought about.

"Frank I'm sorry, it was so dumb of me to do this and fuck you don't deserve any of it I swear, I just had a moment of weakness you know? I'm sorry.." Gerard whimpered a bit, letting his guard down a bit to try and make Frank believe him more.

"It's fine Gerard, I just- it hurts you know?" Frank said, his eyes tinted with sadness and smothered with tears. Gerard couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, but not too bad to stop what he was doing.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry Frank, really I am. You don't deserve this." Gerard whispered softly at the end, a choked off sob emitting from his throats that he actually didn't fake. He quickly wiped at his eyes to add effect.

~~~~~~

Gerard remembered the feeling of being cheated on.

Boy, does he remember.

He knows that feeling all too well and not only does he just sympathize Frank's emotions and feelings right now, he actually feels sorry for the guy.

Gerard can still recall the first time he was cheated on. He came home after a long day at the strip club, completely worn out and ready for sleep to take over, when he heard it.

Quick groans and grunts, and the deathening sound of skin on skin action.

Gerard knew full well what was going on.  
It felt like his whole body had been ripped in two.

Every time Gerard thinks about it, he an still feel a small pang in his heart.

~~~~~~~

"It's fine Gerard, I should just get my charger and g-"

"Frank," Gerard moaned gently, Frank immediately feeling a twitch in his pants from the simple action. Frank looked down and suddenly took notice of Gerards 'little' problem.

"Y-you wanna fuck?" Frank gasped, wide red eyes staring back at Gerard with complete innocence.

"Please Frank, I've wanted you for so long.." Gerard purred, leaning over to nibble at Frank's earlobe.

Frank let out a shaky breath as Gerard began to place slow wet kisses down his neck, the cold air hitting the wet skin and sending shivers down Frank's spine.

"F-Fuck Gerard, mmph," Frank moaned, the feeling of Gerard's lips pressed against Frank's neck was all to good to fucking be legal.

"S-so good.." Frank writhed, falling back on the bed slowly as Gerard draped his body over Frank's and continued assaulting his neck. It was like nothing Frank had ever felt before.

"I wanna fuck you so hard, make you come so hard, feel so good.. Can I do that for you baby?" Gerard asks, grinding their hips together. Frank let out a small whimper and nodded frantically.

"F-fuck please," Frank begged, ripping off his jeans as fast as he could as Gerard reached over to the bedside table to use the lube that he was using not even thirty minutes ago on another man.

He tried not to think about that.

Gerard watched Frank desperately rip his jeans and boxers off, his straining erection pressing persistently against his stomach and Gerard couldn't help but moan at the sight.

The red head coated two of his fingers in the cherry flavored lube, bringing them down to Frank's entrance and sliding them both in with ease - Frank was a natural. He began scissoring his fingers to try and prep him quicker.

"M-more.." Frank gasped, pushing his body desperately down against Gerard's fingers and Gerard couldn't help but have a weird feeling of deja vù because he was pretty sure that his other fuck before Frank was doing and pretty much saying the same thing.

"Y-yeah? Want more?" Gerard asks, slowly pushing in a third finger, working the digit in gently, scissoring them wildly and thrusting them in and out quickly.

"Fuck babe, feels so good..." Frank moaned, his head throwing back and his mouth agape as he soaked in the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling from Gerard's fingers.

Gerard couldn't help but feel his heart actually flutter at the small pet name Frank used on him. Usually Gerard would've yelled at Frank and tell him to never say it again, but this time, he actually liked it and he wanted Frank to say it more.

Gerard quickly removed his fingers and began to coat his own aching erection with lube, his cock jumping wildly under his own touch because fuck - he's been waiting forever to fuck Frank and now that he can, he's achingly hard just thinking about it.

"R-ready baby?" Gerard questioned, position the head of his cock at Frank's entrance and giving it a quick stroke.

Frank eagerly nodded, internally just begging Gerard to get inside of him already.

Gerard slowly pushed in, causing Frank to elicit a strangled moan as Gerard filled him up.

"F-fuck Gerard, more, I can take it." He groaned, his head thrown back on the pillows. The shorter man was gripping the bedsheets so tight, his knuckles had lost their colour.

Gerard finally bottomed out, hips flushed against his partners skin. He gently rested his head against Franks, breathing deeply. Gerard took this moment to just admire Franks eyes. He never really saw the beauty in eyes, but fuck, Franks eyes were something else.

"Gee?" Gerard was snapped out of his day dream by Franks needy voice. He tilted his head at the voice.

"Fuck, move, please." He whined out. Gerard smirked at how wrecked Frank already sounded. He snapped his hips suddenly and Frank let out a low moan.

"Like this baby?" Gerard grinned as he set up a brutal pace. Frank was panting pretty heavily against Gerards forehead, his mouth streched open obscenly, in a way that should have been illegal.

The pace was set like that for a couple minutes until Frank let out a strangled moan.

"There, fuck, Gee!"

Gerard was getting closer with every thrust. He kept angling towards Franks prosate in an attempt to get the younger man closer as well. Frank pulled Gerard in for a deep kiss before letting go and releasing against his stomach with a loud moan. He let his head drop against the sheet with Gerard still pounding mercylessly into him.

Feeling Frank tighten around his dick like that pushed the red head over the edge and Gerard released deep into Frank. His vision blurred and his thrust became irratict before stopping.

Gerard pulled out and the tired men both collapsed on the bed, sticky and gross.  
Gerard felt a body snuggle up against him, but he was too tired to protest it. He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

~~~~

Gerard woke up with his arm around Frank. The sleeping man looked so peaceful and pure in that moment. Gerard was so encaptured by his beauty, he noticed a strange feeling had came over him.

_Regret_. __


	11. In Which Gerard Gets In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Graphic Depiction Of Violence\\\

Gerard was at war with himself.

On one hand, part of his brain is telling him that its okay for him to be using Frank the way he is. Its part of his heritage, therefore, part of _him_.

However, on the other hand, he knew what he was doing to Frank was wrong. Frank was a decent person. A person who saw the beauty and joy in life, and lived his short life to the fullest. Gerard was not a nice person, but even he did not want to rain on the younger mans parade.

Gerard let his gaze fall upon the current sleeping man. Every so often he would snuggle up against Gerard or let out a faint whimper. In all honesty, it was melting Gerard's heart.

Gerard thought Frank was the cutest thing ever. He was so sweet and looked absolutely precious while he slept.

This was the reason Gerard was finding it so hard to forgive himself. He had led Frank to believe that he could change, and that Frank would be able to fix the fucked up person he had become.

Gerard was completely utterly disgusted with himself.

~~~~~~

"Gee?" The younger man stirred, sitting up with a puzzled expression on his sleepy face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

The red haired man was currently sat at his desk with his reading glasses on, going through his letters and frowning.

Gerard had a bright yellow envelope currently mixed in with the pile of mail and went to open it. Yellow letters always meant a job for him. He has made a habit of checking his mail everyday just to make sure he never loses out. A mans gotta eat.

_Mr Way._  
  
 _Poppy lane, third coffee shop to the right. Ask for the Joe. 1pm sharp._  
  
Don't _be late._  
  
It was a short letter but it told Gerard what he needed. He was used to these types of letters as he receives them like every other day, he had a job he had to do and no matter how fucking cute Frank was in the morning.

He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist and lips press gently against his neck. He quickly closed the letter before leaning into the touch and sighing deeply, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning to you too Frankie." He purred. Frank hummed in response and kept kissing his neck, making Gerard groan softly.

"I have to go soon baby, feel free to take a shower and make yourself comfortable while I'm gone." Gerard smiled, standing up and leaning in to press a long kiss to Frank's lips, Frank wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist and deepening the kiss.

"Mm," Gerard moaned into the kiss, pulling Frank closer to his body.

"I don't want you to leave.." Frank whined, nuzzling his head in Gerard's neck, making the red haired man nearly swoon at how fucking cute Frank was being.

"I know, but I have a job I have to do." Gerard sighed, pulling Frank away from him a bit.

"I'll be home as soon as I can okay? It might be a bit late." Gerard said, leaning in to quickly peck Frank's lips because fuck - his kisses were irresistible.

"Okay, I'll be here then."

"Make sure to call your mom, don't want anything bad happening." Gerard giggled, grabbing his keys.

"You aren't gonna brush your teeth?" Frank chuckled.

Gerard cringed a bit, remembering that he did just wake up a few hours ago and he was kissing Frank with morning breath.

"You're right."

~~~~~~

"Poppy lane, third coffee shop, I can do this." Gerard muttered to himself before stopping in front of the coffee shop. It had a bright red roof and the windows looked like they had been steamed cleaned recently. It gave Gerard chills.

The bell rung out clearly as Gerard walked through the door and straight up to the counter. A tall man appeared from behind and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, I'm here for Joe?" Gerard turned on his winning smile and glanced at the tall man.

"Speaking." The taller man grunted.

"I received your letter this morning, whats the job?"

~~~~~

Gerard found himself stood in a dark alleyway, waiting for the man.

He was told that the man would have been around an average height, blond hair, blue eyes. He should be alone.  
Quick and easy, just the way it should be.

Short, sharp footsteps could be heard approaching and Gerard got himself ready.

He caught the man off guard with a swift, hard punch to the face. The man immediately started bleeding and fell to the floor, giving Gerard a chance to kick the man repeatedly.

Gerard couldn't stop hitting and kicking the man, it was like he had lost all self control. He was lost in a fit and rage and anger that had building up for too long. Rage long forgotten due to Frank.

_Frank_.

Fuck, what would he think of Gerard now. Would he finally see the true monster Gerard was?

Would he leave Gerard alone?

Without realizing, Gerard began kicking and hitting harder, hurting the man beyond belief. Screams of pure agony could be heard from miles around. An alarming amount of blood was flying everywhere.

"Hello? Hello?" Called a voice from afar, startling Gerard and pausing his actions.

He watched as blood started pouring out of the man's nose, immediately realizing he went too far and based off of the sirens he was hearing from outside he ran - _jolted_ out the alleyway, running as fast as he could away from the sirens.

"Not today, not today." He groaned, running as fast as he feet would let him, bumping into tons of people on his way to god knows where.

He was already panting, so close to his house, no signs of any sirens or people running after him, so he kept running. All the way to his house, panting harshly as he sat on the front step to take a breather, his chest heaving harshly and his heart thumping loudly.

_Fuck_.

"Ge-Gerard?" Frank cried when he saw the red haired man storm in, out of breath and scared. Gerard shoved past him and grabbed a throw bag, rushing into his bedroom.

"Whats going on?" Frank panicked, running in after him. Gerard was frantically shoving clothes and other items into the bag and pacing around the room.

"Just shut up, I need to think." Gerard snapped. He was desperately running his fingers through his hair and pulling at it.

"Whats happened Gee, why are you covered in blood?" Frank looked like he was going to cry.

"Shit, shit Frankie, i messed up, I messed up bad." The taller man paused. "I need to go, I need to get out of town, fuck!"

"B-but what about me?"

"What about you?" Gerard snarled.

"W-what?"

Gerard took a warning step towards Frank, who coward at the sudden movement.

"You don't mean anything to me, never have, never will." Gerard hissed at him.

Gerard pushed Frank lightly and he crumpled to the floor. Gerard took this opportunity to push past him, grab the bag and run out the door. Leaving the crying man wondering what he did wrong.


	12. Frank Needs Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Trigger warn-ish?\\\

Frank was worried - _beyond_ worried. He was borderline panicking right now and it was all because of Gerard.

Fucking Gerard, who could have thought that one single man could mess up someone's entire world.

He's so obsessed with the guy who has put him through enough shit and now it's back to bite him in the ass. He knew this would happen if he allowed himself to get close.

It's already midnight and Gerard still isn't back and he's not answering his calls or texts and Frank tried telling himself multiple plausible reasons for Gerard's absence but he just can't think of one that'll stick.

He wants Gerard plain and simple. He wants to feel that warm pair of arms of his around his waist and the little neck kisses Gerard often gave Frank.

The pain in his chest was indescribable. It felt as if someone had shot him in the heart and left him for dead. That someone being the one person he needed right now.

Frank was siting on the couch with his fists balled up together as he tried thinking of something - _anything_ to explain why Gerard was gone. It was really hard for him to think of anything other than Gerard had died and rather Frank having to wake up one day and see Gerard's picture in the obituaries, he decided to leave those horrid thoughts of Gerard dying out of his head and turn on the TV to attempt to calm his nerves.

He turned to a local news station and was shocked - purely _petrified_ at what he saw.

"A man was beaten to death only a few hours ago by an assailant with what witnesses say was bright red hair, here is a woman who had seen the fight with her own two eyes, Ma'am is there anything you'd like to say?" The newscaster asked, pointing the mic to a blond haired obviously distressed woman.

Frank started shaking. Gerard had bright red hair, but lots of people do - _right?_ Doesn't mean it was Gerard.

"He was pretty tall, a-and really thin. He a-also looked at m-me and he had Mars eyes! T-the guy who he k-killed had Earth eyes! It just proves that all Mars eyes are the same" She stuttered out, shaking a bit.

"What did he do when he looked at you?" The newscaster pushed.

"He just ran awa-"

Frank clicked off the TV and slammed his head down on the couch.

How could he be so fucking stupid? How could he have not known about Gerard's job where he does and fucking murders people? Why does he even do that, there other ways to make money that doesn't involve hurting or _killing_ people for that matter.

"What the fuck?" Frank groaned, slamming the heels of his hand on his temples and trying to decipher what was actually happening.

Frank can't lie. He didn't fucking care about what Gerard was doing - I mean he did _care_ but it wasn't going to change how he felt for Gerard and while it should, Frank just cared for Gerard in general and even though Gerard is fucking gone right now because he just fucking _murdered_ someone, but Frank still wanted him here and he'd give anything to find out where Gerard is right now.

A cold, cold feeling washed over Frank. He couldn't seem to shake the thought that the Mars eyes person who Gerard _killed_ could have been him. The only reason him and Gerard even met was down to the fact he was a Mars person.

Eyes.

God how Frank is beginning to loathe them. Why must it be that the colors of our eyes separate and divide people. That having different planets in your eyes automatically make you better than those who don't.

Frank broke down. Tears streaming endlessly down his face and ugly, choked out sobs ripping from his throat. If he could turn back time and prevent him and Gerard ever meeting, he would.

Just to save him the heart ache.

~~~~~

So many things where racing through Gerard's head as he drove off into the sunset, the illusion of sirens chasing him.

_Where was he going? Was the man okay? What was he going to do?_

There was only one clear thing that stood out in the cherry haired mans anxiety filled mind. The only person who would even begin to slightly understand. The one person who he had promised this would never happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey was currently sat on his sofa in the dark, watching an old cheesy horror flick that him and his brother used to watch whenever he got sick. He smiled at the sweet memory.

His sweet thought was cut off by the harsh ring of the doorbell. He sighed deeply and stood up, switching the light on his way there. The last person he expected to see was the person he was thinking about only a few moments before.

"Gerard, what are you-" Mikey was cut off by his brother storming into his house and locking the door.

" _Mikey_ " The older man was shaking. "Mikey I've fucked up, worse than usual." Mikey could see the pure terror and regret emitting from the man.

"What do you mean? Gee you're scaring me a bit..." He laughed awkwardly.

"I broke my promise Mikey, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me fuck, Mikey I'm sorry" Gerard was babbling like a madman and he began pacing frantically around the room, much like he was doing earlier. Mikey stood confused for a moment before realization washed over him like a tidal wave.

The planet stood still and the world came crashing down. Mikey took a cautious step backwards, horrified by his brothers actions

"Oh god Gerard, tell me you don't mean what I think you mean." Mikey lifted his hand to cover his gaping mouth

The red haired man lifted his head slightly to look his brother in the eyes, shame and tears welling up fast. He nodded.

"Oh god."


End file.
